Sometimes
by Quiddie15
Summary: After hearing of her death, Harry visits Angelina's grave and reflects. OneShot.


Hey guys! Alright, I just finished HBP a few hours ago, and I wanted to check some of my stories to see how close I was to maintaining continuity. For the sake of those who are reading/haven't started the newest book yet, I won't elaborate. It's GOOD though! Very ship-heavy. I like it much more than OotP.

Anywho, I found this little unfinished piece in a folder. Though I'm not super-thrilled with it, I decided to publish it anyway. I've flirted with thoughts of this pairing a bit...but I could never commit to it enough to make a full-on relationship story. So anyway...here you go...

Keeping with my own personal continuity, this is "Sometimes", a Harry-Angelina one-shot. A smidge cheddary at the beginning, but on the whole a fairysatisfying ficcie. Read and Review, but don't be too harsh - - it is by no means my best work! Love ya all!

-- Q

* * *

Sometimes, on rainy Saturdays, I imagine what it must be like. In a different world, with different rules, I'd make you mine.

All things considered, we didn't have the best first encounter…

…

"Bring it in, guys!" Oliver bellowed out to the various member of Gryffindor's quidditch team as the zoomed around the pitch.

Landing, the three chasers and twin beaters lined up in front of their captain and a small, green-eyed first year that looked half-nauseous and faint. Wood excitedly nudged the boy forward and began ranting about the upcoming season. "…won't be able to lay a finger on him. Harry's the faster flier I've ever seen here at Hogwarts."

As if slapped, one of the chaser's mouths hung agape, her expression insulted. Harry suddenly became extremely uncomfortable in his own skin, as her dark eyes bore holes into him.

"Watch it, Wood," one of the twins Harry had met on the train suddenly piped up, laughing as he put his arm around the imposing girl. "It looks like you might be offending poor Angie here."

Oliver chuckled as Angelina crossed her arms and snorted haughtily. "I don't know, Angelina…he could give you a run for your money…"

Before the Scot could even finish his teasing statement, Angelina grabbed the twins' brooms, a pair of Cleansweep 7s, and thrust one into Harry's arms. "Around the far goalposts and back. Ready, go!"

She mounted the broom and kicked forcefully off the ground, hovering only a moment before tearing off towards the goals. Harry was quick to follow though, and soon was chasing at her heels.

She was clearly the more experienced flier. Holding her broom steady, she flattened herself against the shaft to prevent drag. Harry mimicked her, and gained a short burst of speed that drew him up to her shoulder. Catching him in her peripheral vision, she turned and narrowed her eyes in disbelief that he was somehow keeping up with her, wobbly and all.

Harry's heart jumped into his throat as she glared at him, and his distraction caused an especially impairing jolt, and she managed to pull a full broomslength ahead of him. As loose braids whipped violently around her face, he couldn't help but notice that she was actually quite striking. In fact, he realized that it was probably the mix of anger and cold beauty that he found so intimidating.

Rounding the corner and beginning the last descent to the ground, Harry tried flattening out against the broom as far as he could. He was able to make some final gains, but Angelina managed to finish barely a second ahead of him.

Dismounting, she gave him a vicious little smirk over her shoulder before smoothing out her hair and handing her broom back to George. "Now now, Angelina. You know he's just a beginner. And probably scared out of his mind too!"

Angelina gave her dormmate Alicia a stern look, and the auburn-haired girl threw up her hands in defeat, giving Harry a reassuring wink as she did so. Oliver instead decided to ignore the race entirely, picking up right where he'd left off before sending his team back into the air as he gave Harry a brief tutorial about hints and tricks for catching the snitch.

After practice, as the team headed into in lockers, Harry trailed a few steps back and listened to Oliver and the chasers talk. "Granted he's young, but he's got reflexes others would kill for. We can train him into a right formidable seeker this year."

The other girls nodded with Oliver, but Angelina simply raised an eyebrow. "That may be true, but I still think he's too small. One good gust of wind will knock him right off path."

Harry's initial joy at the thought of playing this new sport faltered immediately. He trudged back to the common room, ready to seriously rethink the idea. Maybe they were right and he was too small and too young…

...

I'm glad I didn't let you talk me out of playing, Angelina. The last five seasons have been some of the best memories of my life, even with you and Oliver being the Quidditch-tyrants you are. I'm glad you finally were convinced I deserved to be on the team. It took a lot for you to admit it too. Proud thing. A lioness through and through.

You know, I honestly didn't think you were going to make me captain next year. I thought you'd give it to Katie. She's one of your best friends, and it'll be her last year. But I still remember when you told me your choice. It was right before the last week at school before going home. All the tests were over. It was the weekend, but everyone spent the day packing and tidying up.

I was sitting by myself. For once. I think you were surprised, but Ron and Hermione still weren't out of the hospital wing. I saw you coming, though. It was rainy, and the dark clouds made the window I was looking out of highly reflective. You hesitated when you saw me alone. I wanted to laugh at your concern, but I didn't, and you cleared your throat politely.

"Harry, are you busy?"

Your voice was soft and kind. I didn't like it. I thought you were acting like everyone else that heard about the Department of Mysteries. I sighed annoyedly and shook my head. You went a bit rigid at my attitude, but tried to hide it. Your indignation…it relaxed me. I'm sorry, but it's true. It felt more normal. I smiled despite myself and gestured for you to sit next to me.

"Harry, I just wanted to let you know that next year, I've named you for captain."

I nodded vaguely at you. Perhaps you were expecting a bigger reaction? I heard that when Oliver passed the torch to you, you kissed him and he nearly choked to death from shock. By then, Professor Dumbledore's words were starting to sink in. The prophecy…stuff you wouldn't understand…I wasn't ready to hear about another burden about to be placed on my shoulders. I wanted to yell, but instead I said nothing. The puzzled look on your face said it all. You tried to coax a response form me.

"You'll be great, and you'll have Ron and Ginny, as well as Katie coming back. I've already started training Ginny as a chaser. She'll do well. And hey, no more complaining about ruthless captains, yeah?"

I smiled half-heartedly and thanked you. Though I'm still not quite sure what you were thinking as you stood up, I can't imagine it was terribly kind. I'm sorry about that. I wish I'd just apologized…maybe done something a little more rash…but I could see Fred waiting for you by the portrait-hole. I let you leave.

They didn't tell me what had happened to you for the longest time. I'd been at the Burrow for a fortnight before Ginny spoke up. "Harry, something happened to us a few weeks ago…"

She explained that they didn't want me to know that someone else had died on my behalf. I'm sure they were expecting me to blow up about it. I won't lie and say you death hurt me as much as Sirius's (I wish you'd gotten a chance to meet him, he'd have loved you), but I excused myself and went outside to think for a bit.

I never thought I would be having this conversation with you here. The sky is gray and overcast, but bright enough to set your clean white headstone ablaze with light. Did I mention Fred did this? He decided to pocket all the costs when he couldn't find your parents, Angie. I brought flowers…but I'm by no means the only one. He brings scarlet roses with gold ribbon for you weekly. Hermione said he's even got a tattoo now.

So I guess now I'm glad I never said anything. He's been so devoted to you…he's devastated now. I don't thing I've ever loved anything as deeply. So maybe this makes us just like those ships that passed in the night. But I know this much is true: I felt for you. I'll be back to visit you, too. It's strangely soothing to just speak without interruption or scrutiny. And even though I know this won't be the last person I lose in the coming war, I'll always remember you. And I'll avenge you too.

Good-bye, Angelina. It's days like these that make me wish things didn't have to be this way.


End file.
